Mages
Mages are enemies that suffer the most from close combat from which they will keep their distance from you. Mages are one of the most common enemy type and found in all Acts, Priest Priests are especially weak compared to other mages and act only as support to other monsters. They only fight back when cornered and even then are not much trouble. However they become a real nuisance and can cause death if found with a big group of monsters, especially strong monsters. Remember, kill the medic first. Spells * Heal: Heals 50% of the target's max health. Unlike the player's version of heal, Priests can heal themselves or other monsters and have a comparatively low cooldown. * Holy Armor: Increases Defense by 3. They can use this skill if the player or allies get too close, otherwise it can be used on other monsters. Spyglass Mages are fast! I can handle that... Gained +3 Speed vs Mages Battle Mage Battlemages, unlike other mages, will try to kill the player with melee attacks if you're close, buffing their own speed constantly if they're alone. Still, they are little more than distractions if they are not backed by strong monsters. They tend to get to stay nearby as soon as they spot the player. Spells * Haste: Increases Speed by 6. Battlemages will use this on nearby monsters which can cause havoc. Spyglass Mages are fast! I can handle that... Gained +3 Speed vs Mages Fire Mage Fire Mages are constantly on the offensive, throwing a barrage of fireballs at the player. Do not underestimate them, as their projectiles are rather damaging and encountering a Fire Mage when low on health can mean a quick death. They will always try to stay at distance from the player and only attack from melee if cornered. They will try to cast Fireball every time they can. Spells * Fireball:Shoot a damaging fireball at one target. Spyglass Mages have powerful spells! I'll be careful. Gained +2 Magic Resist vs Mages. Conjurer Possibly the most dangerous of mages. By themselves the conjurers are rather weak, but as soon as they notice the player they will randomly summon a single Elemental in combat, and can re-summon if the elemental is destroyed . Pay attention to the spyglass message and make them your priority target in a group. Try to kill them without getting their attention. If they summon and you fear getting overwhelmed by the enemy, then you can run and hide until the elementals shatter. Spells * Holy Armor: Increases Defense by 3. This skill can be used on the Elemental and nearby allies or themselves if you get too close. * Elemental Pact: Summons one of the 4 Elementals to aid them. It has a long cooldown and will be used again a few turns after the Elemental has died. Spyglass Mages can conjure powerful enemies! I'll get them first... Gained +4 Stealth vs Mages Notes *Regardless of what the Spyglass shows, the conjurer doesn't use fireballs. The Fireball icon is meant to show that they summon Elementals. This is corrected in newest versions of the game. *Mages have become one of the most popular allies when using Recruit, especially the Priest since it heals. However they only use buffs when you have sighted an enemy and they become high priority targets that die easily. *The Priest and the Archmage are the only monsters that can use Heal. They're also the only units in the game that can directly use heal on other monsters. *Despite the different bonuses granted by the Spyglass they all stack, meaning that if you use Spyglass on a Battlemage and a Conjurer you get both +4 Stealth and +3 Speed against Mages. Category:Monster